Walk away vesion en español
by Shiori Kaiou
Summary: Rei se encuentra atrapada entre la cordura, la razon y el deseo. Yuri ReiUsagi


Walk Away

(Versión en Español)

**A/N: **Este es un fic entre las categorías de K+ y M, este fic es total y completamente un Yuri, si no te gusta o no estas de acuerdo con relaciones del mismo genero, primero no leas este fic, y segundo no me interesan tus comentarios negativos, gracias.

**Créditos:** Ni Sailor Moon ni la canción 'Walk Away' de Christina Aguilera me pertenecen, al contrario de este fic que es todo mío mwhahahahahahhahahaha.

Ella es una adicción, tal como es el azúcar saben? su sonrisa, sus movimientos, su cuerpo y sus ojos tan solo su presencia me vuelve loca. Nunca me sentí así en mi vida. No era su juguete en ese entonces; Era tan solo su mejor amiga, nada más que su amiga fiel. Algo paso aquel día, el día que ni el fuego sagrado pudo predecir.

Me capturo ese día. Perdí todo control y ella lo sabia. Aprovecho la oportunidad para seducirme y hacerme su juguete, su diversión, su placer. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que no se, siempre regresaba a su lado y me entregaba nuevamente.

Aun recuerdo ese día, algo en ese día me parecía fuera de lugar, extraño, y después lo descubrí...

-_I was naïve, your love was like candy_

_Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping,_

_Got cought in your web and I learned how to bleed_

_I was prey in your bed and devoured completely.-_

---Flash back---

"Entonces, que vamos a hacer hoy, Rei-chan?" me pregunto Usagi, estábamos en la arcada pasando el tiempo mientras esperábamos a las demás chicas.

Algo en este día me ponía nerviosa. No se porque pero no le di mayor importancia y puse toda mi atención en mi amiga. Me miraba con esa dulce sonrisa que puede romper el mundo en mil pedazos 'Oh, Usagi no hagas eso... me provoca besarte aquí mismo.'

"Uh? no lo se Usagi-chan mejor las esperamos, no te parece?" dije tratando de no parecer afectada por su cercanía. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler el dulce aroma a fresas de su cabello, que me volvían loca con deseo.

"Oh! se me había olvidado pero Minako-chan no va a poder venir, tiene algunos asuntos pendientes que no tengo idea que son, Mako-chan y Ami-chan fueron a la tienda de libros por un libro de cocina para Ami-chan entonces... somos solo nosotras dos" Algo en el tono de su voz me hizo temblar.

"Umm... Ok, entonces... porque no damos una vuelta por el parque?" Sonrió con esa sonrisa que es tan irresistible. 'Dios, respira Rei... respirar? como, esta tan CERCA como para hacerlo.'

-----

Estuvimos en el parque durante un tiempo viendo a las aves y a algunos niños que estaban jugando. No podía ignorar la manera en que Usagi se comportaba. Se aferraba a mi brazo con fuerza y colocaba su mejilla en mi hombro, haciéndome cosquillas con su calido y dulce respirar, jugando con mi blusa y algunas veces acariciándome mi delgada cintura y todo el tiempo con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro angelical.

El significado de respirar se me escapo de la mente cada vez que ella me tocaba. Y a cada momento sentía que se acercaba a mis aun mas, y que sus labios rozaban mi cuello me decía a mi misma, algo esta mal, donde esta mi dulce Usagi? La que estaría con Mamoru en vez mía en esta aterradora (en mi opinión) pero a su vez emocionante y excitante situación.

"Rei..." Susurro cerca de mí oído lo cual me provoco escalofríos. "S...Si?" cuando me di cuenta donde estábamos, me percate que estábamos enfrente de su casa. Mi corazón comenzó a latir aun más fuerte. 'Oh Dios' entramos a su casa y ella me abrazo por atrás lo cual me tomó por sorpresa y me llevo hacia su habitación "U...Usagi?" abrió la puerta, como, no tengo la menor idea, y luego cerro la puerta detrás de ella "Rei... no puedo mas..." Susurro denuevo con una pasión incomparable en la cual me perdí por completo.

"Tu..." Empezó a quitarme la blusa. Y yo comencé a sentirme nerviosa por esto y susurre "Tus... padres" para ese entonces toda mi ropa se encontraba esparcida en el piso al igual que la de ella y yo en su cama. Mirarla a ella en toda su plenitud me hizo temblar por la cuarta o quinta vez en ese día.

"No importa, Rei... yo te deseo, y mucho... por favor..." comenzó a besarme el cuello y a pasar su suave lengua con ardiente pasión.

"Y... Mamoru?" gemí de placer. Ella sonrió y me beso en los labios, algo que deseaba con muchas ansias, cuando el beso termino yo estaba sin aliento "No importa...".

El día se volvió noche y cuando desperté me encontré envuelta en un calido abrazo. Me sonreí un poco pero luego algo me vino a la mente 'Acabo de hacer el amor con mi mejor amiga! Ahora que?' Usagi abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y me sonrió, pero... luego algo paso, su sonrisa se disipo y ella se levanto rápidamente "No..." ella murmuro, "Esto no ha pasado... Rei, esto no ha pasado verdad?".

El dolor se hizo presente en mi rostro "Me temo que si... Usagi". Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y eso me rompió el corazón, apresurándome la envolví en un abrazo. Ella intento separarse de mi pero yo la abrace con mayor fuerza "Esta bien Usagi" Susurre. "No, nada esta bien! yo... yo acabo de arruinar... nuestras vidas" Usagi me abrazo y comenzó a llorar con mayor fuerza. "Esto no arruino nuestras vidas Usagi", "Si, claro que si... yo... Rei, yo realmente te amo, pero... no puedo... Chibi-Usa."

El dolor parecía haber decidido quedarse en mi, "Esta bien, Usagi... yo también te amo, pero... Chibi-Usa es mas importante."

Sus padres nunca regresaron a casa esa noche hasta la mañana siguiente. Comenzó a llover y ellos estaban en casa de unos amigos lejos de la ciudad de Tokyo. Su hermano estaba en la casa de un su amigo también, esa noche hicimos el amor por ultima vez... bueno eso era lo que pensaba.

---Fin Flashback---

-_And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin' in_

_I can't stop my sufferin'_

_I hate to show that I've lost control 'cause I_

_I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need_

_To walk away from_

_I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya_

_Get away, walk away, walk away...-_

Esto no termino allí, no pudimos detenernos. No pude resistirme a ella, y cuando la miraba, me mantenía al margen. Mamoru nunca sospecho nada, nadie sospechaba nada pero tarde o temprano se darían cuenta. La manera que Usagi se comportaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, moviendo sus sensuales cuervas cuando caminaba delante mío, la manera en que mis ojos la miraban con lujuria cada vez que ella sonreía, y la manera en que ella se acercaba a mi para poder tocarme.

Esto siguió pasando hasta que un día ya no pude más...

-_I should have known that I was used for amusement_

_Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion_

_Now I've been lickin' my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper_

_We both can seduce but darlin' you hold me prisoner-_

---Flash back---

"Oh... por favor Usagi... no puedo mas" Susurre ardientemente en su cuello, estábamos en mi cuarto después de una reunión con las demás. Le pregunte si podía quedarse un poco más. Y cuando nuestras amigas se fueron, yo la bese apasionadamente llevándola a mi cuarto.

"Oh, Rei" gimió cuando comencé a bajar por su cuerpo. La hice gritar de placer esa noche mas de lo que Mamoru-baka podría hacer.

Después de hacer el amor, a la mañana siguiente, ella se sentía completamente culpable por lo sucedido, y dejo mi cuarto con una sonrisa triste en su bello rostro. Yo solo la bese tratando de animarla un poco.

Esa tarde decidí que dejaría Tokyo, por su bien y por el mío.

---Fin Flashback---

-_Oh I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache_

_I'm addicted to our allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure_

_Every step I take leads to one mistake,_

_I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need_

_I'm about to break and I can't stop this ache, getting nothing in return_

_What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn_

_And everywhere I turn I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need_

_To walk away from.-_

Y me fui ese día, para olvidar... pero dime como se olvida a una chica como ella? Una chica que te persigue de día y de noche te visita, alguien que esta a cada segundo del día en tu mente.

No se como pero al fin pude olvidarla en algunos sentidos... por lo menos deje de pensar en su oh tan sensual figura, pero nunca pude dejar de amarla...

Entonces cuando pensé que era seguro regresar a mi país natal, descubrí que todo lo que quería olvidar me volvía a perseguir nuevamente...

---Flash back---

Cuando arribé a Tokyo, allí estaba ella bella como siempre y por supuesto que mis amigas también estaban allí, también Mamoru-baka, pero no culpo al chico. Ella es tan intoxicante que no puedes escaparte de ella, yo era la prueba. Después de tres años viajando por todo el mundo, el solo hecho de verla me traía recuerdos muy profundos.

Y ella parecía no haberlos olvidado tampoco. Las chicas me hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida pero no pude dejar de verla ni un segundo y ella cada vez que podía me miraba con esos bellos ojos azules que me paralizaban.

Cuando la fiesta ya se iba a terminar, decidí salir a tomar aire fresco a los bellos jardines de la casa de Haruka y Michiru donde se había organizado la fiesta, y adivina a quien me encontré... Usagi.

"Dime Rei..." comenzó cuando me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado "Si?" pregunte, ella me miro con una expresión que no pude definir "Irte lejos te ayudo a olvidar?".

Mire hacia el hermoso cielo estrellado, específicamente a la gran luna brillante 'No, no sirvió de nada... todavía pienso en ti.' "No" susurre mirándola, su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa "No? pero... como?" acaricie su bello rostro y la mire directamente a los ojos.

"Porque... te sigo amando... mi pequeña Usa-chan" y la bese apasionadamente y ella me devolvió el beso con una pasión casi irreal.

Nos despedimos de nuestras amigas y fuimos a su apartamento, esa noche supe que ella me había atrapado en todo sentido... y no podía escapar.

---Fin Flashback---

-_Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair it's never over, over_

_Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent pray_

_Let it be over, over_

_Inside I'm screaming, begging pleading no more_

_Now what to do, my heart has been bruised, so sad but it's true_

_Each beat reminds me of you-_

Y cada vez que quería olvidarla solo me iba sin razón alguna y cuando pensaba que la había olvidado... estaba equivocada, ella es muy, muy irresistible.

Cuando yo regresaba de mis viajes ella siempre me estaba esperando. Cuando regrese de mi último viaje ella tenia el anillo de compromiso que la ataba a Mamoru-baka, pero eso no me detuvo para caer en sus redes una vez más.

Después de todo yo era su juguete, sin embargo ella no lo sabía. Es demasiado inocente para ver que me controla con solo una mirada.

_-It hurts my soul 'cause I can't let go, all these walls are cavin' in_

_I can't stop my sufferin' _

_I hat to show that I lost control_

_Cause I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need, Oh_

_I'm about to break, and I can't stop this ache_

_I'm addicted to your allure and I'm fiending for a cure_

_Every step I take leads to one mistake,_

_I keep going right back to the one thing I need, oh_

_I can't mend, this torn state I'm in_

_Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve_

_The pain of this slow burn_

_And everywhere I turn I keep going right back_

_To the one thing that I need to walk away from-_

Y después de todos estos años no puedo evitar amarla más y más, incluso si significa que tenga que esconder mis sentimientos de los demás.

Algo que descubrí es que el amor de Mars hacia ella es mucho más profundo que el mío, Rei y la pasión que la Neo-reina Serenity tiene hacia ella es más sofocante que el de Usagi hacia Rei...

-------------

"Hey Chibi-Usa, que haces?" Hotaru le pregunto, recostándose en su hombro para ver lo que Chibi-Usa estaba leyendo.

"Um? Oh es solo el diario de Usagi y Rei" Hotaru la miro extrañada "Deberías leer eso?" Chibi-Usa le sonrió. "No hay problema Usagi quería que supiera de su relación con Rei" "Oh, porque?"

Chibi-Usa le sonrió otra vez 'Para ayudarme a confesarte mis sentimientos' "Por nada" "Uh? esta bien quieres ir por un helado?" Chibi-Usa asintió y las dos salieron de la habitación dejando atrás un pequeño libro rosado y rojo en la mesa.

---Fin---

A/N: bueno que tal! Que les pareció? bueno? malo? definitivamente nunca lo tendré en mis fic favoritos? jajajajajajajaja.

Primero... este fic era originalmente en ingles porque en ese idioma fue inspirado pero decidí trasladarlo al español porque no hay muchos fic de Usagi/Rei en español, bueno yo solo he leído dos y me gustaría que los lectores latinos pudieran disfrutar de este fic...

Segundo... lo lamento mucho para los fieles admiradores (a)de Mamoru/Usagi, si, por supuesto que Mamoru y Usagi están destinados a estar juntos yo también creo eso. Mamoru y Usagi son en uno para el otro pero... Rei y Usagi también hacen una bonita pareja jijijijijijijijijijiji.

Tercero... espero que la hayan disfrutado y si no... oh bueno que puedo hacer jajajajajajaja.

Y por ultimo... esto esta dedicado a la persona que tuvo mi corazón por más de dos años...

Shiori Kaiou


End file.
